Redemption
by LadyRuelleyn
Summary: What would the story be like if Hassan were a girl? Would Amir be more open to the idea that he was in love with him? Here is the story where Hassan is a girl, meet Hassana. AmirxHassanxAssef
1. Hassana

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own THE KITE RUNNER, nor any of it's characters.**

(**A/N**): _Okay I was reading the book in my English class, and like my other fan fiction Tropical Paradise Kisses (Lord of the Flies) I thought of adding a girl to the mesh. Only I'm changing some of the plot a bit, I'm making Hassan a girl, and wanting some very interesting things happen between Hassan and Amir. I call her HASSANA! _

_

* * *

_Amir stepped out of his home catching his servant's daughter Hassana sweeping the porch of his home. She looked up to him with a bright smile and waved.

"_Good morning Amir agha_." she greeted warmly. Amir smiled back at the eight year old girl and waved his book in her direction.

"Let me read you a story Hassana." he said. She beamed and hurried with her task eager to listen to Amir's stories. She put the broom away and ran after Amir who had already started his way to the hill. There Hassana laid on her stomach resting her chin on her palms waiting eagerly for Amir to began speaking the words she could never read. Amir sat in front of her crossing his legs and opened the book. He read the story of _Shahnamah_ and Amir would find tears in her eyes. She cried at the death of Sohrab and wept begging Amir to read the story again. Amir obliged her and read the story again.

At home Baba was smoking his pipe with his Rahim Khan, Amir had overheard the conversation the night before about Baba criticizing Amir's relationship to him. Amir was angry, irritated with Hassana, because Baba was treating her like the favorite. It wasn't fair, I mean Amir _was_ really Baba's child.

"_Amir agha? What's wrong? Are you not well_?" Hassana asked handing setting his breakfast on the table and began ironing his clothes.

"_None of your business_!" Amir snapped startling Hassana. She nodded her head apologizing and returned to ironing the clothes. Rahim Khan had been wrong about the mean streak.

Hassana was walking with Amir holding his things for him as they headed to their favorite tree. Hassana had her slingshot in her pant pocket and her hair was tied back today in a plain braid. Her father Ali had done it for her. He told her once before that she looked exactly like her mother. A spitting image. Hassana asked him to never tell her such a thing again, because her mother was beautiful, and made heads turned for every man and yet she abandoned her. Abandoned her husband and baby in spite. She hated her father, and she hated Hassana. Hassana never wanted to ever see that woman.

The children were heading to Cinema Zainab, taking the shortcut through the military barracks near Istiqlal Middle School. They hopped the fence and skipped over a little creek breaking into an old field. Hassana was looking around. She was nervous, Baba had forbidden them from coming there but he was away in Pakistan with Rahim Khan at the time. But Hassana would follow Amir anywhere, it didn't matter where. Amir noticed the group of soldiers huddled under the shade of a tank smoking and drinking and laughing among one another. One started calling on Hassana elbowing his friend.

"_Hey_!" he said "_I know you_!"

Hassana stared at the man. She didn't know him, Amir didn't know him. So why was he calling Hassana? The way he grinned at Hassana, the way he leered scared Amir, and frightened Hassana all the more. "_Just keep walking_." Amir whispered taking Hassana's hand and continued to walk.

"_You! The Hazara! Look at me when I'm talking to you_!" the soldier barked. Hassana was trembling she held Amir's hand tightly and kept walking beside him. The soldier handed his cigarette to the guy next to him and made a circle with his thumb and his index finger. Poked it in and out. In and out. "_I knew your mother, did you know that? I knew her real good. I took her from behind by that creek over there_." The soldiers laughed. Amir told Hassana to keep walking, keep walking. "_What a tight sugary cunt she had_!" the soldier was saying, shaking hands with others, grinning.

Later in the dark after the movie had started Hassana was croaking beside Amir. She was crying, crying tears of anger and humiliation. The tears slid down her cheeks. Amir reached across the seat wrapping an arm around her shoulders and brought her close. She rested her head on his shoulder weeping into his sleeve and Amir rested his head on hers. "_He took you for someone else_." he whispered. "_He took you for someone else."_

Once they were home that night Hassana smiled brightly to Amir. To her he was her god. She would do anything for him. No matter what she would always follow Amir, they would always be friends. She would always be by his side. Did this mean she loved him. Yes she loved him, more than anyone in the whole world. She did something Amir himself never expected anyone to do.

She leaned down taking his hand and kissed it with her soft beautiful lips. The lips she had inherited from her mother. Amir's face was warm from embarrassment and she kissed his hand again. "_Goodnight to you Amir agha_." she said soothingly. She turned and went back into her mud hut where her loving father waited. Amir stood there and stared at the hand Hassana had graced with her beautiful lips. He didn't understand this feeling, and he wouldn't be able to until he turned thirteen.

* * *

**(A/N): **_Well there you have it. I know it was kind of boring but it was enough to peak an interest yes? Anyway, I'm going to upload the second chapter soon. I will do my best to update as soon as possible. But in order to keep it alive I'll need reviews ^^ I need compliments and criticism, but go easy. I get defensive. Thanks!_


	2. Stories Under the Pomergranate Tree

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the KITE RUNNER Hassan wouldn't be dead and there would be lots of AMIRXHASSAN smut out there. **

_**I own nothing all credit goes to the author of the novel.**_

**(A/N): **_Well the first is finished not to move on with the rest of the chapter. I'm going to go in further with Amir and Hassana's thoughts toward one another and explore the possibility that Assef is infatuated with Hassana since she is so beautiful like her mother before her. So yes, please review so that I can find it much more enjoyable to write more chapters to those who enjoy this._

Amir woke in the morning with a pleasant yawn. He looked outside his window and saw Hassana opening the gate for her father as they prepared to go to the market. He stared at the back of his hand, the one which Hassana had kissed the night before and wondered. What was she to him? A servant? No, it had to be more than that, there had to be more. She was a Hazara, and his servant, but he had always felt some sort of strong connection to her, like they were two halves of one whole. They completed one another, rather, he felt complete when she was around. Rahim Khan told him once that they had both fed from the same breast when they were infants. Her very first word was his name. Did it not mean something? Was there a higher power showing him that Hassana was more to be than his servant? Amir was ignorant by youth in this matter and he couldn't understand. That bothered him.

Under the pomegranate tree while Amir was reading to Hassana his book he decided to mess with her a little and read what was not written. He didn't know why he teased her lack of intellect, he didn't know why he felt like he had to be the better person between the two. He knew Hassana wouldn't notice, and probably never would, but she sat there beside him, trying the read the words she could not read. When Amir felt he had teased her enough she smiled to him her pearly white teeth showing. "Amir agha, that was the best story I have ever heard." she said. Amir raised an eyebrow.

"The best?" he asked uncertainly. She must have been exaggerating.

"_Naa _Amir agha, it was really good." Amir stared at the beautiful girl, her smile made his chest thump. How could such words make him feel this way? How can such eyes make him so dizzy? Why could he not understand this feeling?

That night Amir wrote his story about a man who could cry tears of pearls. But the man had a happy life so he found no reason to cry. He stabbed his wife and was on a mountain of pearls grieving for the death of his wife. He wanted his father to read this but Baba showed no interest discouraging the boy. Rahim Khan though had told him his story was brilliant. He must show the story to Hassana. He hungered for her praise. He wanted her to see how wonderful the story was.

He went to Hassana's home and woke her from her sleep. She stood at the door only in her night clothes. She yawned, her hair was undone and matted on her head but to Amir she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. "What is it Amir agha?" she asked with a sleepy yawn. Amir smirked and presented his story to her, "I will read you a story I have written myself." he said with a strong sense of pride. She smiled again and her eyes brighten as the news awakens her.

"Will you read it to me Amir agha?" she asked. Amir nods his head and Hassana lets him inside quietly as her father is sleeping. Amir reads his story to her and she gives an excited clap of her hands to him. "Amir agha, that was the most terrific story I have heard yet." she said excitedly and had to silence herself when she heard her father shift in his sleep. Amir cannot help feeling powerful in that moment. Her praise uplifted his ego and he felt like a god to Hassana. "I have one question though." she added afterwards.

"What is it Hassana?" he asked too proud to care what the question was.

"Why did the man not just cry from the smell of onions?" she asked. Amir's ego immediately deflated. Why hadn't he thought of that? Amir was silent and he quickly thought to himself 'She is a Hazara, don't mind what she says. What is she to know anyway?' Amir never answered her question and Hassana felt the stab of his pride by her question, she quickly tried to recover what was left. "A-although I suppose that just gives the story more depth, such a simple solution wouldn't make it such a great story."

Amir still said nothing and he went to bed that night damning Hassana for her questions.

(**A/N): **_Well here is the end of chapter two. The next one is going to be a lot better I promise. it's the one involving Assef and his thoughts on Hassana. Some lemon in the mesh and we have a story cooking in the oven. I pray for some reciews and some insight on what you think. I'm just going to keep writing. If no one likes it it's not my problem. My story is out there dammit XD Well anyway thanks._


	3. Assef's Desire

**DISCLAIMER: **_**If I owned KITE RUNNER then Hassan would not be dead and there would be AmirxHassanxAssef smut everywhere. Sorry it took so long to update this. R&R please :3**_

(Insert Line)

Assef watched Hassana walked out of Amir's home along his side like a puppy. Her beautiful dark hair was braided on the side and she followed Amir to where the pomegranate tree was. He hated Amir, hated that Hassana was following him. How long had it been since she had caught his eye and plagued him with a fiery desire to make her his own.

Just the other night Afghanistan had become a republic, gunshots were heard while they were all in bed asleep. Assef knew it was Dauod Khan who had become leader. This would mean that soon in the future Hazara's like Hassana were going to be easy picking. As they neared his location Wali threw a rock at Hassana, it hit her leg and she stumbled nearing a fall when Amir caught her arm. Immediately they surrounded the two. Assef registered the note of fear in Amir's eyes. 'The coward.' he thought bitterly, 'How could such a coward earn the respect and love of Hassana? Why was it me she glared behind those gorgeous hazel green eyes?'

He forced an arrogant smile to please his followers, "Good morning kunis!" he exclaimed to Amir. Hassana retreated behind Amir and it only angered Assef all the more. 'Why?' he caught himself thinking, 'Why that coward?' His smile never gave him away though, he grinned savagely at the two and crossed his thick arms across his broad chest. he tipped my chin to the Hazara girl and grinned wider, "Hey Flat-Nose, how is Babalu?" he asked cruelly. Hassana's glare grew more intense saying not a word and took another step behind Amir, Assef tried ignoring it. "Have you heard the news? The king is gone. Good riddance. Long live the president! My father knows Dauod Khan, did you know that Amir?" he asked.

"So does my father," the little runt replied.

"So does my father." Assef mimicked in a whining voice. Kamal and Wali cackled in unison like all followers did to please their master. "Well he dined at our house last year. Did you know that Amir?" he asked tauntingly. Assef began explaining what he would tell Dauod Khan when they met again. He explained that the his ideals should be that of Hitler.

"Baba says Hitler was crazy, that he ordered a lot of innocent people killed." Amir said quickly biting his tongue. 'This arrogant-' Assef thought angrily, 'Who the hell did he think he was?' But Assef did not allow his thoughts invade his expressions, his grin remained. He caught sight of Hassana who was now looking at her dirtied shoes. Such a face should not be on such a lovely face. Assef reached into his pocket and pulled out his brass knuckled. He was pleased to see the fear in Amir's eyes when he put them on. He spoke coldly. He wouldn't allow this farce to continue between Amir and Hassana. It was not fair. He was far much more of a man than Amir, he deserved to be loved by her not him. Just because his father was well known, just because she just so happened to be the daughter of his servant.

"Just let us go Assef," Amir said his voice trembling. "Leave us alone, we're not bothering you." he said in one last attempt to change his mind.

"Oh you're bothering me." He said without meaning to. How could he say such things about her? Why was it he always had to hurt her like this? 'The show had to go on.' he thought glancing at Kamal and Wali beside him. "You're bothering me very much. In fact, you bother me more than this Hazara here. How can you talk to her, play with her, let her touch you?" he said faking the disgust in his voice only wishing such miracles would befall him when it came to the lovely Hazara. "How could you call her your 'friend'?" he asked. Amir opened his mouth to say something but quickly retreated. "You're the problem, Amir. If idiots like you and your father didn't take these people in, we'd be rid of them by now. You're a disgrace to Afghanistan." he said bitterly. He raised his fist to break the arrogant nose of Amir when he caught sight of Hassana grabbing a rock and prepared to use her slingshot to shot it at his eye. He watched him in surprise. Wali and Kamal watched in shock, and the action seemed to have surprised Amir as well.

"Please leave us alone agha." she said speaking for the first time. Her hand trembled from keeping the rock from crushing his eye.

"Put it down you motherless Hazara." he spat dangerously.

"Please leave us be agha." she said again only calmly. Assef gritted his teeth, then smiled. "Maybe you didn't notice, but there is three of us and only two of you." he said. Hassana shrugged, she stared at him fearless, she didn't care if she got hurt, she would protect her master no matter what. "You're right agha. But perhaps you didn't notice that I'm the one holding the slingshot. If you make a move they'll have to change your nickname from Assef 'The Ear Eater' to 'One Eyed Assef,' because I have this rock pointed to your left eye." Assef's mouth twitched looking from the rock to Hassana. Wali and Kamal watched this exchange with something akin to fascination. Someone had challenged their god. Humiliated him. And, worst of all, that someone was a skinny Hazara. Assef stared at the young beauty and saw the determined intention in her eyes and lowered his fist.

"Know this Hazara," Assef said gravely. "I'm a very patient person. This doesn't end today, believe me." he said. He turned to Amir glaring at the pig with jealous contempt, "This isn't the end of you either, Amir. Someday, I'll make you face me one on one, without hiding behind the back of a Hazara girl." Assef retreated a step and walked down the hill. "Wali, Kamal, go home, I want some time alone." he told them. The boys nodded their head and headed off. Assef snuck a glance at Hassana who dropped the rock in her hand and trembled violently. She was frightened, terrified of Assef. It took her five tries to tie the string on her trousers and he saw her give Amir a reassuring smile. It took all of his strength not to ambush Amir and turn his face into mush. He did not to in front of Hassana. He remembered the first time he had laid his eyes on her.

Assef was with Wali in the market. He was looking for someone to taunt. He found Ali, Amir's father's servant. "Hey Babalu!" he called getting the old man's attention. Wali joined him in taunting him when a young girl stepped out from the market building holding groceries in her arms. She turned her eyes to Assef and it was her eyes. Her beautiful hazel green eyes that captivated him. Her beautiful heart shaped lips and her long dark hair. Even though she wore the clothes of a beggar she was still radiant despite the fact she was a Hazara.

"Good morning agha." she said to me as they walked past us bowing. Assef could no longer think to insult Ali. He followed the girl finding her running into Amir's house throwing her arms around his neck happily. "Amir agha, I bought a lot of the curry spice that you like so much." she said. Amir shrugged her off.

"I see thank you Hassana." he said and read his book quietly. "Would you like to go to the tree?" he asked offering to read a book to her. She smiled brightly and nodded her head. Assef stared at her glaring at Amir, he found that he would be his target. Even if she became to hate him, despise him, she will be his.

He just had to get her all alone.

_**Sorry this chapter was short. :3 I plan to make extra details of Hassana's rape in the Kite Contest thing they did. So expect a lemon in the next chapter. **_

_**Anyway thank you for your patience and I hope this chapter shed some new lighting on Assef even though I still made him a complete asshole :3**_


	4. Announcement

Alright guys, just a heads up on what happened. My laptop broke and I didn't have the money to fix it. So it was a long while before I had it repaired so I finally have it back. All my files were erased in the process so all, and I mean ALL of my chapters were erased. Including ones I had for other stories so I'm a little pissed off. I'll have to spend my time writing them all again if I can even remember the brilliance they once had. So please be patient until I can slowly post the next chapters out.

Thank you all so much for your patience. And I really apologize for the very long wait. Anyway, I'll get on it right now actually. So think of the fact that while you're reading this, I am writing the next chapter, and possible lemon ;P

That or...I'm making a sandwich xD

Thank you~! 3


End file.
